


Este cuerpo no es mío [SettPhel]

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Sett y Aphelios cambian de cuerpo sin saber porqué, sin nunca haberse conocido, y sin tener ninguna conexión. En busca de respuestas, emprenderán un viaje que solucione su trágica y cómica historia.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo.

Aclaraciones antes de leer: intenté ambientarlo al lore de league of legend (y de cada uno). Aun así, seguramente, algún detalle se me pasará por alto. Si eso sucede, pido disculpas, algunos detalles se cambiarán o serán modificados para que la historia me sea más amena escribir. Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y, si es la primera vez que me leen, los invito a mi perfil que tengo varios fics más de esta, y otras parejas, de League of Legends. 

\--------------------

—¿Qué?

El cuerpo de Aphelios despertó con una confusa expresión. Perdido, sin reconocer absolutamente nada a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba su habitación o su arena? Algo...

Ni siquiera su cuerpo reconocía.

—Este no soy yo.

Sett miraba de un lado a otro, no estaba en su territorio y sus inseguridades incrementaban al no entender ningún arma que tenía en frente.

—Aphelios —unas personas se colocaron en frente, espabilándole—. Es hora de tomar el veneno.

¿Veneno? Por supuesto que no. Sett no quería morir, no entendía por qué debería tomar un veneno de porquería.

Huiría de allí, en ese preciso instante. Y luego encontraría al desgraciado que le hizo esto.

.  
.  
.

Estar rodeado de mujeres fue la última forma en la que Aphelios creyó que se despertaría algún día. Se meció con cuidado, no quería despertarlas, y tampoco destapar sus cuerpos; sus desnudeces apenas eran cubiertas por las sábanas.

Rascó su cabeza al sentirse molesto e incómodo... ¿Orejas? Eran orejas, ¿verdad? Encontró un pequeño espejo en el baño y comprobó, con temor, que se trataban de dos puntiagudas orejas.

—Despertaste temprano —volteó asustado, una de las muchachas estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió al notar que podía hablar y debía tener cuidado con que no se le escapara ningún desaprobador comentario a la muchacha.

—Vuelve con nosotras, debes descansar antes de la pelea de esta noche.

¿Pelea? ¿Debía pelear sin sus armas? Aphelios se dejó arrastrar, en blanco por toda la situación.

Debía huir y regresar con su tribu, lo antes posible.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si hablo de Sett, imagínenselo en el cuerpo de Aphelios; y si hablo de Aphelios, imagínenselo en el cuerpo de Sett jsj. 
> 
> Sin más, disfruten y gracias por su apoyo <3.

Un grito de victoria salió de su garganta, llenándole el pecho de orgullo. De alguna manera, con aquel debilucho cuerpo, pudo derrotar a cada uno de los desconocidos encapuchados que intentaron sostenerle para que tomara el veneno.

Observó el viscoso líquido en el suelo y dudó si tocarlo, su ignorancia le hacía creer que con sólo tocarlo podía envenenarse y morir. Era mejor no arriesgarse. Dio una última mirada al lugar, regresando la atención a las armas que estaban sobre una mesada.

¿Por qué había tantas armas? ¿Y quién las necesitaba cuando se podía pelear con los puños? Aunque al percatarse de las pequeñas manos que tenía el desconocido, se dio cuenta de porqué necesitaba tantas inservibles armas.

Tomo una sola, el arma más larga y que parecía la más útil, llevar tantas en su viaje sólo le estorbaría. No se le daba bien la puntería, incluso al intentar disparar nada salió del arma, pero serviría si en algún momento debía tirarla en la cabeza de alguien.

—Bien... —necesitaba un plan, urgente. Actuar bajo presión era lo que menos sabía hacer y los planes jamás fueron lo suyo.

¿Sería demasiado arriesgado responder con puños? Deduciendo lo difícil que fue reducir a las cinco personas tendidas en el suelo, si aparecían más estaría en problemas. La luz del sol aún iluminaba todo el lugar y si salía de seguro sería descubierto.

Cerró sus ojos, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire. El desconocido cuerpo le respondía inquieto y lo tranquilizó sacudiéndose un poco.

—Tranquilo, Sett. Prepárate como antes de una pelea —susurró, por si alguien le ocurría pasar—. Puedes superar esto.

Al salir, sus pasos eran firmes y largos, tanto como el prestado cuerpo le permitiera. Caminó durante horas, escondiéndose ante cualquier ruido y estando alerta ante cualquier situación indeseable con los locos del lugar. Llegó a lo que parecía ser una entrada y, con los últimos rayos del sol, vislumbró a una enorme cantidad de personas resguardando la zona.

Dudó en un instante antes de continuar, de seguro sería más complicado salir sin pelear. La confianza que tenía fue tirada al carajo. Atentos, los desconocidos voltearon para observarlo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Momento. ¿Cómo era el nombre del muchacho dueño de este cuerpo?

—Maldición... Somos ustedes y yo, puños —guardó el arma en su espalda, ayudado por el sedoso traje y tronando sus dedos, fue directo a lo que parecía ser la salida a su calvario.

.  
.  
.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

Las muchachas observaban incrédulas el cuerpo de Sett. Desde que todas despertaron, intuían que el jefe se comportaba raro; y no era para menos, por lo opuesto en personalidad que Aphelios era del robusto.

Aphelios intentaba controlar la respiración y nerviosismo. Rezaba en su mente, intercalando la mirada entre la comida que trajeron las... ¿sirvientas? Y la puerta, cuestionándose qué tan mal quedaría huir en ese instante.

—Necesito un momento a solas —balbuceó—. Y un mapa, por favor.

Gracias a la amabilidad implementada, consiguió que las muchachas se espantaran aún más. No comentaron nada al respecto, para no alterar el carácter del pelirrojo y sólo asintieron antes de salir; recordándole, nuevamente, que a la noche vendrían a escoltarlo antes de la pelea.

En la intimidad de la habitación, bebió de un sorbo su bebida. Agua fría, lo suficiente como para refrescarlo.

—¿Qué haré? —reflexionó en voz baja las posibilidades que pudieron haberlo llevado a esta situación.

¿Acaso murió y su alma viajó a éste cuerpo por alguna razón? ¿Era un castigo de los dioses por haber hecho algo malo? Pero la pregunta más importante era si "Sett" estaría en su propio cuerpo. Suponiendo el estilo de vida que tenía, era claro que era imposible que pudiera adaptarse a su tribu, ¿intentaría pelear con todos ellos? Esperaba que no.

Un cosquilleo lo invadió por completo, entre las dudas y un frío que sacudía su espalda. Caminando hasta el pequeño placar junto a la cama, buscó alguna prenda para abrigar el desnudo torno. La rasposa tela, raspó las erizadas orejas, estremeciéndole. Sería una tarea difícil acostumbrarse a ellas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y una castaña muchacha le alcanzó un papel todo arrugado y un poco roto, antes de que Aphelios pudiera agradecer, se marchó por donde vino.

—Bueno... —si decir que casi se desmaya al ver el mapa, no estaría exagerando.

Intuía que el poseedor del cuerpo era un vastaya, o al menos eso parecía, y que su ubicación de ahora era Jonia. Esto resultaba peor de lo que creía.

—¿Debería regresar o... —mágicamente, su cuerpo vendría a buscarlo.

Entre tantos interrogantes, temores y dudas, la noche fue apareciendo. En su cabeza, había aprendido cada rincón de runaterra de tanto observar el mapa. No conocía ninguno de esos lugares, más allá de leer algún que otro libro en su tiempo libre y que los Lunari permitieran que lo hiciera. Reconocía que no se animaría a recorrer el extenso mundo por sí solo.

—Hermosa luna, escuchen mi plegaria esta noche, Dioses —se acercó a lo que parecía una pequeña ventana. No podía distinguir nada del otro lado, pero una luna hacia acto de presencia en la oscuridad—. Protejan y guían al desamparado propietario de este cuerpo —egoísta, suplicaba para que nada le sucediera a su yo físico. No deseaba pasar toda su vida encerrado en este lugar—. Necesito que lo traigan aqu-

—Sett —las plegarias quedaron en silencio, cuando una muchacha diferente ingresó a la habitación, de brazos cruzados—. La pelea está por comenzar.

.  
.  
.

Después de una indiscutible paliza y derrota, Sett agradecía que el frágil cuerpo sirviera para esconder y escabullirse por el rocoso y desértico lugar. Estaba asqueado por lo sucio que estaban sus vestimentas y el fuerte dolor en su ojo izquierdo, producto de la pelea, no dejaba de molestar.

No creía en milagros, o deidades como lo eran los locos estos, su madre le había contado de niño historias sobre la gente Lunari y Solari, creyentes a más no poder, y siempre los consideró patéticos. Aun así, por primera vez, un milagro había sucedido. Todo fue en un rápido instante, el arma en su espalda se removió apuntando a los enemigos, ayudándolo a escapar de allí, y como si fuera poco, la luna brillaba más de lo normal, marcándole el sendero que debía recorrer.

—¿Qué demonios? —maldijo al detenerse contra una empinada roca. Sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho, un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico y mental. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, reconocía repetitivo punzar recorrerle hasta la punta de los dedos—. Será mejor que sobrevivas a esa pelea, debilucho —enderezándose, continuó su rumbo. Necesitaba llegar hasta el límite y buscar un bote que lo regresara a casa—. Pronto estaré allí para darte yo mismo una paliza.

.  
.  
.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Aphelios perdió la cuenta de cuantos golpes había recibido. Encima ese estúpido dolor en el ojo izquierdo no se marchaba, había aparecido desde antes de pelear y no entendía el porqué.

Su oponente era un hombre del doble de su tamaño, con el doble de fuerza y claro, con dones para pelear con los puños y piernas. Tendido en el suelo, sólo observaba la luna con sus ojos entrecerrados, recibiendo una tras otra patada en su pecho y quedando sin aire por segundos.

Ni la luna, ni los dioses podrían ayudarle en este momento. Sus párpados cayeron, dejándose vencer, rogando que alguien lo llevara a su habitación cuando todo terminara.

.

Los días pasaban, a un lento ritmo, y lo único que Aphelios aprendió fue a defenderse cada vez mejor de los dolorosos puños. ¿Qué clase de enfermo luchaba casi todos los días? Ni tiempo a recuperarse le daban, y rendirse o cancelar un combate no era opción aceptada en ese lugar.

—¿Y si cambio las reglas? He escuchado que me llaman jefe... —el cuerpo apenas le respondía cuando se levantaba de la cama. Su único pasatiempo era rezar mirando la ventana, ahogando sus lamentos en un sucio cristal. Estaba harto de esperar, nadie había parecido en toda la semana y no quería estar ni un minuto más en la habitación o el campo de pelea.

—¡Que me dejen pasar, pedazo de mierdas! —esa voz.

Olvidando su dolor, salió de la habitación buscando al proveniente de la voz, de su voz. Desfalleció al ver su cuerpo todo machucado, siendo sostenido por los guardaespaldas de las arenas.

—Déjenlo —un hilo de voz salía de su garganta, aún aturdido por todo. Los golpes volvían a doler, y la realidad golpeaba más duro al ver su cuerpo frente a él; recordándole que todo aún seguía igual.

Sett se libró del agarre de los brazos y juró que cuando regresara a su cuerpo despediría a los estúpidos simios que tenía de esbirros. Enfurecido, caminó hasta donde estaba su alto cuerpo y sin importarle la diferencia de contexturas, lo empujó de regreso a la habitación.

—¿Qué mierda es todo esto? —hablaron al unísono y observaron a otro con clara expresión de molesta y dudas.

Ninguno tenía idea de nada. Ninguno reconocía a la persona dueña del cuerpo en donde estaban. Lo último que Aphelios recordó antes de desmayarse, fue un puño proveniente del contrario estampar de lleno en su rostro.


	3. 2.

Al salir de la ducha, Sett encontró su cuerpo sentando en la cama, con una bolsa de hielo en uno de los ojos. Supuso que, entre medio del baño, este ordenó un aliviador para el golpe, aunque no era nada parecido a los que cubrían todo su cuerpo. De seguro los oponentes a los que se enfrentó en toda la semana, antes de llegar, no tuvieron compasión con él. Su cuerpo también dolía, a causa de la extraña conexión física que tenían.

—Hey —saludó como si nada pasara. Aphelios era una persona pacífica y si no fuera por eso, de seguro le hubiese devuelto el golpe con sus nuevas grandes manos.

—¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—Lo siento. La tensión del viaje —excusó.

Aphelios tiró la pequeña bolsa con hielo al adverso, su rostro tampoco era de lo mejor a causa de los moretones y algún que otro corte. Ambos estaban en la miseria. El silencio reinó en la habitación, sin saber que debían decirse o siquiera como presentarse.

Sett dejó botada en el suelo la toalla que rodeaba su pequeña cintura y caminó con lentos pasos a su armario. La bolsa de hielo la apoyó con fuerza sobre su frente unos segundos y después la volvió a dejar sobre la cama, para que el otro la volviera a usar.

—¿Por qué andas desnudo? —cuestionó Aphelios. Sí, el cuerpo en frente suyo no era algo ajeno, era su mismísimo cuerpo, pero no era como si estuviera orgulloso de ello. Tenía notorias y oscuras cicatrices, que si fuera por él las arrancaría sin dudar.

—¿Qué son estos tatuajes? —Sett se observaba en el espejo que tenía su ropero, el pequeño tenía marcas violáceas en su cara y también por la zona del pecho y nuca. Eran curiosas y admitía, en su mente, que le quedaban bien al hacer contraste con la pálida piel. Los suaves dedos acariciaron el que más le llamaba la atención, a la altura de su pecho. Percibió que la zona estaba algo mal cicatrizada...

—No son tatuajes —Aphelios aún mantenía su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación para no cruzar mirada con el contrario—. Ninguno lo es —aprovechando su elasticidad y el largo de los brazos para tomar el bolsón con hielo y regresarlo a su rostro—. Son quemaduras, muestras de lealtad a mi tribu.

Aphelios no explicaría más de lo necesario y Sett, por un poco de respeto o empatía, ni él sabía, también guardó silencio. Las marcas fueron impuestas en él cuando Aphelios aún era un niño. Recordaba con resentimiento como, al no ser un digno llamado de la luna, le crearon sus propias marcas. La sangre en el desconocido cuerpo ardía, junto a sus pensamientos. Ardía igual que aquella noche.

—Oye —cortó Sett. La incomodidad, aparte de sentirse en el aire, también lo sentía en el cuerpo. Ya vestido, con sus prendas que quedaban inmensas en el flaco cuerpo, se apoyó sobre el borde de la cama, para calmar al contrario—. Soy Sett.

—¿No piensas que ya lo sé? —el poco intento de buen humor y la paciencia se esfumaron. No podía aguantar más aquello. Hablarle a su propio cuerpo sin ser él mismo, y estar atrapado en este asqueroso lugar era excesivo para su paciencia—. ¿Cómo huiste del monte? Los Lunari no permitirían que desertara.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a los encapuchados? —la orgullosa sonrisa asustó a Aphelios—. Los derroté con mis puños.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —el retumbar de su voz sorprendió a Sett, haciéndole retroceder en su lugar. Aphelios se levantó de la cama, comenzando a dar vueltas de una punta a la otra de cuarto—. Es que... ¿Eres un imbécil o qué?

—¿Disculpa? —objetó ofendido. Parándose también de la cama se puso en mitad de camino de Aphelios, deteniéndole—. ¿Acaso tú pensabas ir a buscarme? O, mejor dicho, ¿buscar tu cuerpo? Te veo muy satisfecho con todas las comodidades de mi arena.

—¿Cómo quieres que salga si me la pasan mandándome a pelear una y otra vez? ¿No sabes pensar de otra forma que no sea con tus puños?

El orgullo de ambos estaba herido. Aphelios no admitiría el temor que tuvo de escapar cada noche, de encontrarse un mundo desconocido al que no sabría si sobreviviría y Sett no dejaría ser rebajado a sólo sus puños. Había sido valiente, enfrentándose a cada adversidad en el camino con tal de llegar y solucionar las cosas.

No darían el brazo a torcer, y tampoco querían simpatizar con el otro. Aphelios llevó las manos a su rostro, apretándose con las puntas de los dedos hasta subir a los cabellos con un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento —no podía llevar mucho tiempo a la defensiva. Él no era así, ser alguien impulsado por sus emociones... Su tribu se encargó siempre de volverlo alguien racional, sereno. Debía comportarse así en estos momentos—. ¿Sabes el problema en el que me has metido? Mi tribu no entenderá esta situación, Sett. Seré tomado como un traidor, buscado por cielo y tierra hasta que me encuentren y después llevado al monte donde me ejecutarán y-

—Oye, ya cállate —Sett sujetó con fuerza, y un poco de dificultad por la diferencia de estatura, de las mejillas contrarias, despertándole de la película que su mente había creado. El corazón de Sett latía con fuerza, y dedujo que era por el nerviosismo del adverso—. Encontraremos una solución, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilízate.

Extraño de tocar su cuerpo y de calmar a la desconocida persona, Sett caminó hasta donde estaba su mesada. Allí, el mapa que Aphelios había ordenado días atrás, relucía intacto. Los ojos viajaban por todos los lugares donde podían ir, reconociendo que Aguasturbias sería su primer objetivo. El lugar sin reglas, donde los pandillas y contrabandistas de cualquier lado del mundo descansaban. Estaba seguro que, en ese retorcido lugar, existía alguien que supiera del conjuro al que estaban sometidos. Porque era una clase de conjuro, ¿verdad?

Piltover igual parecía una buena idea, pero no quería acercarse demasiado a los territorios noxianos. Cruzarse con aquellos malnacidos, recordar al estúpido de su progenitor... No iba a poder controlarse, y no quería manchar el cuerpo de Aphelios en vano. No podía cumplir ninguna de sus venganzas en el debilucho cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —la extraña conexión se volvía evidente cuando alguno tenía algún mal pensamiento. En realidad, sin que lo supieran o se dieran cuenta, la conexión aparecía cuando pensaban en algún miedo que los atormentaba y necesitaban superar. El silencio de sus penas era escuchado por el corazón del contrario.

—Claro —Sett estuvo a punto de contar su plan, a donde irían y cómo lo harían, pero Aphelios irrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Calibrum —su rifle, recostado en la mesada, fue sujetado por sus nuevas manos. Debía admitir que con la fuerza de sus dedos podían destruirla sin problema por lo que tuvo cuidado. El brillo del arma destelló un por instante, reconocido el alma del portador—. ¿Y las demás?

El silencio contestó por Sett, sintiéndose culpable cuando vio las orejas en Aphelios descender, triste. Era impresionante el malestar que le provocaba en su pecho, el reconocer la desesperación o dolor ajeno. No quería sentir ese remordimiento, y tampoco quería que Aphelios se sintiera así.

—Lo siento —la sonrisa de Aphelios, una mezcla de pena y paz por las disculpas, se hizo presente; contagiándole también a Sett—. Tengo un plan.

.

Sentado sobre el respaldar de la cama y rodeando una almohada con sus brazos, Aphelios escuchó las locas ideas de Sett, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo que habitualmente acostumbraba. Le aterraba cada lugar que su mismo cuerpo señalaba con el dedo. Lugares que eran prohibidos de ir, que no conocía más que por algún libro o historia contada por su hermana. Quería regresar a lo que llamaba hogar, en su propio cuerpo, pero a la vez, ese temor le impulsaba una fuerte adrenalina de querer seguir rompiendo las reglas, de echar un vistazo a lo prohibido... De sentirse vivo, libre, por primera vez.

—Si no quieres ir solo dilo, iré sólo —Sett había preguntado unas cuentas veces si Aphelios quería ir, pero absorto en sus pensamientos, no lo escuchó.

—N-no lo sé —con dudas, se aferró más a la almohada, escondiendo un poco su rostro en ella.

Un revoltijo chocante surcó por los pensamientos de Sett. En el poco tiempo, descubría lo inocente y puro que Aphelios era, y sus acciones también le parecían curiosas y tiernas. Como cuando él era un niño y su madre lo arropaba en los brazos. Viniendo de su mismo cuerpo y teniéndose a él mismo en frente, era extraño considerarse puro y tierno.

Oh, su madre... ¿Cómo estaría ella? Enviaría una carta antes de partir. No le había avisado de alguna ausencia duradera y tampoco creía que Aphelios supiera de ella. Nadie en las arenas lo hacían, por protección.

—Nunca saliste de aquí desde que despertaste en mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

—No, no me animé —confesó sintiéndose torpe.

Un golpeteo en la puerta y la presencia de dos muchachas llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Una dejó el ropaje de Aphelios, ya limpio y seco, en el ropero; el propietario de las prendas se sorprendió ante lo rápido que había sido limpiada las antiguas pertenencias, percatándose en ese instante de que ya era de noche, los planes e ideas de Sett se extendieron por horas.

—Sett — la otra muchacha, extendió al falso aludido su enorme pelaje. Las manchas de las peleas anteriores se habían borrado y un dulce aroma lo inundó—. La pelea será en unos minutos, será mejor prepararse.

—Yo lo acompaño —las jóvenes dudaron un momento sobre si aquel pálido y flacucho cuerpo pudiera llevarlo a la arena, pero al no escuchar oposición, salieron de la habitación para dar el último arreglo al lugar.

Aphelios no quería pelear. Ya estaba cansado. Harto. Dolido.

El gran pelaje abrazó su desnudo torso, escondiendo algunas marcas y moretones de derrota. Se sentía un inútil por no poder pelear, por dejarse golpear y pisotear. Suficiente era haberlo aguantado toda su vida, como para ahora sumárselo de forma física.

—¿Estás listo? —el prestado cuerpo de Aphelios envidiaba el entusiasmo de Sett. Deseaba que se le transmitiera un poco, pero era imposible.

—Claro, vamos.

.

Sobre su cabeza reposaba una fina tela, cubriéndole toda su cabeza y el rostro, para que nadie sentado a su lado pudiera fijarse en él. Antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación, Aphelios le había rogado que cubriera su rostro o cualquier rasgo característico. Los Lunari no tardarían en buscarlo luego de la traición y debían estar preparados. La culpa de todo, era por el mal accionar de Sett, por lo que no podía negarse a la petición.

Apretando la tela con sus dedos, maldecía cada golpe que el contrincante le daba a su cuerpo, tendido en el suelo. Era notoria por su contextura que no era el mejor en puños, y en ese momento, sus disculpas eran sinceras al no traer el resto de sus armas y dejarlo tan expuesto al mundo exterior.

El viaje iba a ser más difícil de lo planeado, si Aphelios se animaba a ir con él.

Su pecho dolía, su cabeza igual, los brazos, las piernas... Cada golpe que le proporcionaban a Aphelios le dolía el doble y se estaba enfureciendo. Demasiado. Quería bajar de las gradas y brindarle una buena golpiza al que estaba lastimando su entrenado cuerpo, pero sus propias reglas se lo prohibían.

—¡Lucha de una maldita vez, no seas tan estúpido! —al carajo mantenerse oculto y al carajo pasar desapercibido—. ¡No eres un inútil, demuestra quien eres!

La agitada respiración se sincronizaba con el adverso, recorriéndoles una adrenalina inexplicable. Sett sonrió satisfecho, y Aphelios probó, por primera vez, lo que era golpear a alguien en el rostro. Imitó el golpe que le dio Sett esa misma mañana, en el mismo lugar y con una fuerza que no sabía que cargaba el cuerpo.

Se sintió poderoso, capaz. El aliento de Sett fue justo lo que necesitaba.

Era extraña la sensación de victoria, habiendo pasado por tantas derrotas los días anteriores. El sonido de la gente aullando desenfrenada era molesta, pero la adrenalina lo hacía ver tan bien, le hacía gozar cada momento.

—Y vamos con nuestro próximo oponente —oh, claro. No era una sola pelea durante la noche, y ahí los temores volvieron a invadirle, nublando su razón. No estaba seguro si podría con otra persona más.

.

¿Qué dolor era más insoportable y difícil de sobrellevar? ¿El físico? ¿El emocional? Aphelios no estaba seguro. Sett caminaba a su lado, en silencio. ¿Estaba decepcionado? La cabeza de Aphelios sólo daba dolorosas vueltas.

—Estuviste bien, nunca creí que dieras un golpe como los míos —Sett copió sus golpes, primero con la izquierda y luego su derecha. Aphelios rió hasta donde su cuerpo le permitió por el malestar, su frágil cuerpo no estaba preparado para los puños; pero Sett lo concebía de forma tan natural. Tan admirable. Pudo relajarse al saber que el ajeno no estaba decepcionado.

Ya en la habitación, Sett preguntó si quería algo frío para las heridas, o un baño, pero Aphelios lo ignoró, yendo a la ventana. No podía deslumbrar la luna, aun así, dio un corto y pequeño rezo. A sus dioses, a su hermana, al vacío... Cualquier persona era recibida, cualquiera limpiaría el remordimiento de su alma.

—Vámonos, esta noche —no quería un golpe más. No pasaría una noche más encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Quería descubrir el mundo, las flores y las ciudades, las comidas y las diferentes costumbres. Ansiaba descubrir la verdad detrás de esta inexplicable odisea, regresar a su cuerpo y, por qué no, conocer un poco a Sett.

—Tienes agallas, muchacho —Sett cruzó los brazos, con una ladeada sonrisa en sus labios ante la propuesta del contrario—. Vamos a prepararnos.


End file.
